<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mouth of Many Talents by lunacosas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006769">A Mouth of Many Talents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/pseuds/lunacosas'>lunacosas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BIKM Bingo #1 - Team Bingo Bongo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(Jaskier Does Not Forget The Balls), Alternate Universe - Canon, Don't Forget The Balls, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunacosas/pseuds/lunacosas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>sack</strong> /sak/<br/><em>slang</em><br/>1. slang for scrotum.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BIKM Bingo #1 - Team Bingo Bongo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Team 2 BIKM Bingo Jan 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mouth of Many Talents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jaskier…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He means it as a warning, but it comes out as little more than a breathless complaint. Jaskier, of course, takes it as encouragement. He hums, gazing up at Geralt as he licks the length of his cock, flicking the head with his tongue in a way that makes Geralt hiss. “Oh, do you want me to stop?” he sing-songs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt grits his teeth, and says nothing. Jaskier, the smug little shit, grins at his silence and takes Geralt into his mouth again, humming and twisting the hand he’s wrapped around the base of Geralt’s cock, his dark lashes fluttering against his flushed cheeks. Letting him do this was a mistake. Geralt chokes on his indignation at how good Jaskier is, almost regretting allowing this to happen. He could quite have happily lived out the rest of his life without discovering how talented Jaskier’s pretty mouth is at more than just singing and talking his ear off, because now he’s never going to be able to forget, to be able to push from his mind just how divine it feels to have Jaskier’s lips tight around him, his tongue flicking and teasing at Geralt, undoing him one touch at a time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It gets worse. It gets so much worse. Jaskier removes his hand, taking the length of Geralt’s cock entirely within his mouth and throat, and the wet noises he makes as he bobs his head are perfectly obscene. Geralt’s fingers bite into the mattress he’s sat on, tearing it, his whole body singing with tension as he tries to restrain himself. There’s no coming back from this now, no forgetting a thing about how Jaskier’s mouth feels on him, and he realises he’s trembling as Jaskier looks up at him, breathtaking blue eyes damp with tears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t trust himself to wipe them away. He wants to. Jaskier, at least, doesn’t seem to mind that he doesn’t. He pulls back from Geralt, grinning up at him as he catches his breath, his hand stroking Geralt’s spit-slicked length.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still think getting us into trouble is all my mouth is good for?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt snorts, taking a moment to be sure he’s in control of his tongue before he replies with a tense: “Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe? I know I’m better than a ‘maybe’,” Jaskier huffs. His hands press against the inside of Geralt’s thighs, pushing them further apart. “Guess you’re too uptight to appreciate my talents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would have been fun to tease and rile him up if Geralt had meant to. He’d only reached for a word to have something to say, but now realises he’s only ended up encouraging Jaskier to prove himself even more. He hisses as Jaskier’s tongue licks against his sack, warm and wet and setting often neglected nerve endings alight. Jaskier hums warmly, foregoing words in favour of doing something far, far worse. He uses his tongue to guide one of Geralt’s balls, sucking it into his mouth and tugging ever so gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt’s breathless as he looks down, seeing Jaskier nestled deep between his thighs, Geralt’s slick cock twitching and brushing against his cheek as he looks up at him. Jaskier has always been stupidly pretty, but now Geralt realises he needs to expand his vocabulary because he doesn’t know any words that can describe the way he looks now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shakily, Geralt’s hand finds its way to Jaskier’s head, fingers mussing his hair. When Jaskier murmurs contentedly, Geralt feels it throughout his entire being, his eyes falling shut with a shiver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting him go, Jaskier licks at Geralt’s sack again, teasing the delicate skin and toying with the sensitive swell of his balls. Geralt holds him there, fighting not to tug at his hair instead of merely encouraging him not to pull away, his restraint fast failing. With a little help from a hand that slides from Geralt’s thigh to his sack, Jaskier coaxes both of Geralt’s balls into his mouth, holding them there. Warm breath gusts from his nose, the content little murmurs he makes causing Geralt’s cock to twitch even before Jaskier’s hand wraps back around it. The angle is far from perfect for smooth motion, but it doesn’t matter. Geralt is pretty sure he could come just from a light caress of a single finger at this point. He trembles, feeling himself starting to come undone, and between his thighs Jaskier hums, nuzzling against Geralt, his tongue soft and supple and perfect as it caresses Geralt’s sack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt comes with a gasp, finding himself breathless, and then groans as he curls over Jaskier, cradling him there for just a few moments longer. There’s a rush within his blood he can’t remember feeling before, a bone-deep contentment coaxed from him by Jaskier’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck,” he breathes, and realises as he strokes Jaskier’s cheek that he’s smeared a drop of come that’s splashed there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier, clearly still hellbent on destroying Geral, gently lets go of his sack and turns his attention to Geralt’s cock. He licks at it, ignoring the way Geralt hisses and tenses, oversensitive and trembling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jaskier,” Geralt says, catching Jaskier’s chin and tilting it up. “Stop. You’ve proved your point.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier pauses, and tilts his head a fraction. “My point? Oh! Well, yes. I do like showing off, and it’s, um… Nice to know my talents are appreciated?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt exhales softly, caressing Jaskier’s cheek. “If you ever feel the need for an appreciative audience…” he offers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier beams up at him. “Darling, you say the most wonderful things!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralt quickly looks away, grateful that no blush will betray him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaskier’s mouth is talented for many things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Including making a Witcher feel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>